Hartos
by Crazy.Luna77
Summary: 100%H
1. El Regreso y parte del cap II

**Cap. 1**** "El Regreso"**

Era una mañana fría y tormentosa. Se vistió como siempre lo hacia, cepillo su castaño cabello. Una mirada triste le devolvió su reflejo en el espejo.

-Bueno, aquí vamos otra vez- se dijo a si misma.

Hermione Granger estaba en su sexto año de Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort reunía mas fuerzas y había mas probabilidades de sus ataques en el colegio.

Pero sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Hacia tiempo que sus sentimientos se veían alterados por cierto pelirrojo. Ronald Weasly.

Harry Potter se despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, al fin, ese día había llegado. El día que volvía a su verdadero hogar, con su verdadera familia. Comenzó a pensar en Ron, en Hagrid, pero su sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una nostálgica, recordó su mirada, sus abrazos, los momentos en los que sufrieron, rieron y lloraron. Ella era la causa de todas sus noches en vela, su nombre…Hermione Granger.

Llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾, se despidió de sus padres, y subio al Expreso de Hogwarts, de inmediato una persona grito su nombre.

-Hermione! Estamos aquí!- Era su mejor amigo el ojiverde Harry Potter.

Corrió hasta el compartimiento en el cual encontró al pelirrojo. Harry la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en años, lo que le sorprendió a la castaña, pero no le dio importancia, solo se abalanzo sobre Ron quien le devolvió el abrazo, no tan fuerte como el de ella, eso le disgusto mucho.

-Como has estado Harry? Recibiste mis regalos?- Pregunto Hermione

-Si! Si, muchas gracias por el libro de "_1000 Ttecnicas de Quidich_" y Ron, gracias por los dulces.-

-Ah de nada harry- El pelirrojo se limito a seguir mirando por la ventana.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado Harry, sabia que lo necesitarias para darles una leccion a esas asquerosas serpientes este año.- Lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo, que al ojiverde le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero supo que no le correspondia.- Y que hay de ti ron? Como pasaste tu verano?

-…-

-RON!- le grito el moreno.

- Eh? Que, que pasa?-

-Nada, podrias prestar mas atención a lo que dice hermione? En que pensabas??

- gracias harry pero no hace falta que me hagas notar…- respondio la castaña

-Lo siento, que decias hermione?- ron se volteo para mirarla y dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

- que como pasaste el verano.-

- Ah bien, bien…. Viajamos a Rumania a visitar a Charlie, y adivinen a quien me encontré?...

-….- sus amigos aguardaron el silencio

-A Lavander! Esta muy cambiada, nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel, asi que vino con nosotros a ver los dragones que cria Charlie… nos hicimos muy amigos…muy amigos…-y volvió a mirar por la ventana…

Hermione miro a harry con la misma cara de quien dice ¿Y a este que le pasa?, Harry se encogió de hombros. La chica saco un libro y se puso a leer, Harry la obsevó hasta que alguien abrio la puerta, y ese "alguien" era nada mas y nada menos que…. Draco Malfoy…. Y si.. acompañado de sus dos gorilas, Crabe y Goyle.

-Oh mira nada mas…. Si es el pequeño potty, la comadreja y la sangre sucia de Granger- los gorilas se rieron del chiste automatica mente.

-Malfoy no te cansas cada año de venir a recordarnos que estas cada vez mas estupido?- Le contraataco Hermione.

-La verdad Granger, que no, me gusta ser el centro de atención-

-Largo Malfoy no ves que estamos ocupados PENSANDO?, si sabes a que me refiero con la palabra pensar…- Ron seguia mirndo por la ventana con rostro soñador…

-La verdad potty, no me ire hasta estar satisfecho- Alzó su varita para luego gritar- _¡Furunculus!_

_-¡Protego!- _Harry bloqueo el encantamiento que Malfoy habia lanzado a hermione, ya que esta se habia internado de nuevo en su libro.

-Largo Malfoy- Y le cerro la puerta del compartimiento en la cara.

-Que paso? Te ataco?- pregunto Hermione.

-no, no pasa nada…-contesto el sin importancia

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, Harry y Ron se pusieron los uniformes y luego Hermione.

Cuando llegaron habia parado de llover dejando paso a un estrellado cielo.

Subieron al carruaje donde encontraron a Ginny un poquito ocupada.

-EH! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA!- grito enfurecido el pelirrojo.

Ginny se separo de Dean Thomas y miro con ojos de fiera a su hermano.

-BASTA RONALD! NO VENGAS A DECIRME QUE DEBERIA ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO CON MI NOVIO EN UN LUGAR MAS DECIERTO, POR QUE LO ERA ANTES DE QUE METIERAS TUS NARICES EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!!!- Grito enfurecida la pelirroja, Dean solo queria que lo tragase la tierra, le dirijió una timida sonrrisa a harry y a hermione, quienes se la devolvieron simpáticamente.

-Calmate Ron Ginny ya es lo sufientemente…- pero Hermione no logro terminar su frase por que el pelirrojo volvio a estallar.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME- su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.- ELLA NO ES LO SUFIENTEMENTE GRANDE, POR LO MENOS TENDRIA QUE ESPERAR HASTA LOS…- pero ahora la que interrumpia era la pelirroja.

- JAJAJAJA! CUANTOS AÑOS ESPERAS QUE TENGA? 30? QUE YO SEA MAS EXPERIMENTADA QUE TU NO QUIERE DECIR ESTE MAL LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!-Ella y Dean estaban ahora fuera del carruaje.- CREO QUE EL ANTIGUO AQUÍ ERES TU RON! SINCERAMENTE DEBERIAS TENER UN POCO DE DIVERSION POR UN TIEMPO NO CREES?- Se alejo hecha una fiera de la mano de Dean.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron frente a su amigo, pues temian que enloqueciera nuevamente.

Llegaron al castillo y se sentaron en el gran salon como de costumbre. La ceremonia de la selección de las casas comenzó. El banqute inicio con deliciosas ensaladas y carnes de distinto tipo.

-Ronnie!- Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corrió hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y lo abrazo dulcemente.

-Hola Lavander, como has estado?- Pregunto Ron entusiasmado, Hermione observaba la escena confundida.

-Bien bien ahora que te veo, y como estas tu? Espero que esa lesión en tu muñeca este bien, no deberias haberme ayudado a caminar por las montañas, yo podia hacerlo sola.- Un leve colorido aparecio en sus mejillas.

-Ah no fue nada, sabes que me encanta ayudar.- Hermione se le revolvia el estomago de solo imaginar a ron caminando junto a lavander observando a las distintas especies de dragones en Rumania.

Harry noto en la mirada Hermione un dejo de tristesa y comprendio la causa de la misma. El corazón se le callo abajo y se concentro en lo que mas cerca tenia, lo que en ese momento era una pata de pollo humeante y sabrosa.

-Me voy a la cama, no tengo mas hambre. Buenas noches Harry.-Hermione se levanto de su asiento y atravesó la puerta del Gran Salón.

Ron siguió hablando divertidamente con Lavander y Harry sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando el ojverde llegó a la sala común de Griffindor, se retiro del banquete antes de tiempo por que no soportaba a su amigo y a lavander hablando de pavadas, encontro a su mejor amiga, sentada frente al fuego se sentó frente a ella y observo que tenia la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, señal de que había estado llorando.

**Cap. 2 **

-Que pasa Hermione?-

-Nada, harry, no pasa nada…- se sono la nariz con un pañuelo y siguió contemplando el fuego.

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas. Algo te pasa!- Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a ella.

- una pavada, no hay por que preocuparse…-Lo miro a los ojos y encontró en ellos un brillo que indicaba que no le estaba creyendo nada- ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido?-

-No aguantaba mas a Ron y a Lavander…- Se puso de pie- Adios Hermione, buenas noches- Se inclino y la beso en la mejilla, cosa rara de Harry.

-Adios Harry- Hermione se quedo sentada en el cómodo sillón de la sala común un rato, y luego se fue a la cama.

Arriba, el la habitación de los chicos, un muchacho de pelo negro azabache no podia conciliar el sueño, seguia pensando en lo que verdaderamente sentía su amiga, el solo pensar que su mejor amigo salga con ella, que el sea la razón de su ser le revolvía las tripas.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó risas y murmullos provenientes de la sala común. Asi que se detuvo a escuchar. Eran Ron y Lavander seguian riendose y divirtiéndose, cosa que le alegro mucho al ojiverde, por que eso haría que Ron se entretenga con Lavander mientras el intentaba que Hermione se enfoque en el.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione bajo de su dormitorio y encontro a la perjita sentados dormidos en el sillón que habituaba sentarse. Un retorcijón sintio en el estomago, de celos, repugnancia¿quién sabe?.

"_Hay no… y si esta saliendo con ella y no nos ha dicho nada a Harry y a mi? No… que haré?..." _Una lagrima escapó de sus marrones ojos corrió hacia la puerta de la Dama Gorda y hulló a desahogarse en el baño.

Corriendo y corriendo llego a su meta, pero encontró mucha gente en él, y se le ocurrio pasear por la orilla del lago.

Harry había madrugado esa mañana, paseando por los pasillos del castillo, recordando cada momento compartido con su amiga, el dia en el que liberaron a Sirius, cuando escaparon a media noche para salvar la piedra filosofal de las garras de Voldemort. Caminó hacia una de las amplias ventanas que tenia el pasillo, se detuvo y miró el cielo, se vio a el y a Hermione montando en Buckbeak, una tímida risa se perdió en las paredes de los pasillos, _"se veía hermosa ese día…"_. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una cabellera castaña que paso corriendo hacia el árbol, bautizado por el "Arbolín", la reconoció instantáneamente, era Hermione. La observó dejarse caer a los pies del Arbolín para luego taparse la cara con sus manos. Harry caminó a paso ligero en direccion a donde estaba ella.

-Y ahora me vas a decir que no te pasa nada Hermione?- Pregunto desde lejos.

-Déjame Harry, quiero estar sola…- Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta al árbol para ocultarse de las miradas del ojiverde.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad! Tratare de calmarla y que me cuente por que esta asi, y voy a escucharla como simpre lo hago, si eso voy a hacer"_ Sonriéndose para si camino hacia donde estaba Hermione y la tomo de uno de sus hombros.

-Por que no me cuentas? Acaso no confías en mi?- Preguntó dandole la vuelta para que le mirara a los ojos. Pero ella contemplaba el suelo.

-No… no es eso… es solo que…- Levanto su mirada para chocar con una verde esmeralda.-No puedes ayudarme Harry.

-Como que no puedo ayudarte? Siempre me ayudas en todo! Anda dime de que se trata- Harry tomo sus manos _"Que manos tan suaves y tiernas, me gustaria no soltarlas nunca…"_

Hermione le miro, y un gesto que claramente decia "si no hay de otra…"

-…lo que pasa es que…- _"hay como le explico…"_- Ron… estoyenamoradaderon-

-Que? Mas despacio- el estómago de Harry crugía, le había entendido claramente a Hermione, solamente se queria asegurar de que era cierto y que no era su imaginación.

-Que estoy enamorada de Ron.- El temor mas grande Harry se hizo realidad, era Ron por el que ella lloraba, el era la causa de sus desvelos por la noche, no Harry.

-Y por eso es que lloras? Por que estas enamorada de Ron?- Fingio poco interes ya que no podia marcharse asi como asi…

-S-si… crees que soy una tonta?- Le miraba atenta esperando la respuesta de un buen amigo.

-_"Si Hermione eres una tonta…"_ No… no en absoluto…-

-Oh Harry, gracias!- Se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo fuertemente, el ojiverde le correspondió enseguida, haciendo notar lo mucho que le dolía.

-No hay por que Hermione… - se soltó y camino en direccion opuesta a la chica, ésta se le quedo mirando confundida… y comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de el…

"_Mierda…. No puede ser… Ron, Ron siempre es Ron el que se queda con las mejores chicas… Y ahora sucede con Hermione…. Como odio verla llorar, verla sufrir… Trataré de ayudarle con Ron… pero me dolerá mucho…"_

Sumido en sus pensamientos llego a la Sala Común, otra vez, nuevas risas y murmullos provenientes de la "parejita", es obvio que me refiero a Ron y a Lavander…

-Ah-a Ah-a… yo no seguiria si fuera tu Ron…- Dijo Harry caminando directo a su cuarto si mirarlos.

Ron no capto la indirecta de que Hermione venía tras de el e iba a verlos nuevamente.

El pelirrojo miró a la puerta desesperado pero ya se había ido. Pudo escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del pasillo pero no supo de quien eran, y siguió "charlando" animadamente con Lavander.

Harry que se habia quedado escuchando a ver que pasaba, bajó rapidamente.

-Eres un idiota Ron.- Corrio tras Hermione.

-Hermione! HERMIONE!!- La encontro recostada en una pared tapandose su rostro con sus manos. Quiso abrazarla y calmarla… como le dolía verla asi…- Hermione… vamos no llores.- Se acerco y le destapó la cara tomando sus manos dulcemente.

-Por que a mi Harry? No soy lo suficientemente buena con el? No eh sido su amiga durante todos estos años? Por que Harry? Por que?- Ella le miraba esperando una respuesta concreta, pero no fue nada parecido.

-Quizás…mmmm…. No lo se Hermione…- No quería herirla. _"Que le digo?...mmmmm Ya se! Una forma para TRATAR de unir a Hermione con Ron, es dandole celos a Ron! Y a mi en este caso me vendría de maravilla…"_- Quizás si le dieras celos…-dijo dudoso de la proxima respuesta de Hermione.

-Celos…? Mmmm es una gran idea Harry!...quieres ayudarme a hacerlo?-Puso cara de perrito mojado, aunque no hizo falta, por que prácticamente ya estaba empapada por haber estado llorando.- Por favor Harry…-

-mmm… esta bien… pero solamente por que te amo-

-Por que que?- Le miraba sorprendida

-TE APRECIO te aprecio mucho…-Dios, estaba rojo como un tomate tenía que salir de ahí- bueno eh… me tengo que ir… no eh desayunado y tengo mucha hambre. Adios!- Salió corriendo de donde estaba.

-Harry! Espera! HARRY!- lo siguió corriendo por las escaleras hasta el gran salón, pero no entro, se quedo mirando desde la puerta. Lo observaba comer nervioso. Entro lentamente al comedor y se sentó a su lado.

-Como quieres ayudarme si te escapas en el momento mas importante?- Le miraba a los ojos, pero no podía encontrar su mirada.

-Ya quieres planear algo Hermione?- Contestó mientras se servía un plato de avena y lo comía lentamente.

-Y... si...-Sguía tratando de encontrar la mirada del ojiverde, pero este la evitaba a toda costa-Harry... quieres mirarme por un momento por favor?- le tomo el mentón y lo obligo a mirarla.- No sabes cuanto te agradesco que hagas esto por mi.- Lo miró detenidamente, _"que ojos tan bonitos tienes Harry..."_

-No hay por que Hermione, lo que sea por mi amiga- Le dedico una calida sonrrisa.- Y que es lo que tienes planeado hacer?- Preguntó con interes en cada palabra que emitía

-...mmm...no lo se...fingir que somos pareja o algo por el estilo...-Seguian mirandose a los ojos, en esta ocacion fue Hermione quien esperaba dudosa la respuesta de su amigo.- Que opinas?- Pregunto impasiente por una respuesta positiva.

-De acuerdo, quieres que te pregunte si quieres salir conmigo aqui en el Gran Salón?-

-mmm... esta bien.- Pregunto poniendose un poco ruborizada.

Harry se arrodillo, Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, el tomo sus manos, sin percatarse de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando.

-Ejem, Ejem, Hermione Granger, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia.- Le había salido tan bien, deseó para sus adentros que todo no fuera una farsa.

-Si Harry Potter, acepto ser tu novia.- Dijó radiante de alegria, obvio por que todo habia salido perfecto, se inclinó hacia Harry y lo besó, fue un beso corto, un "piquito" por asi decirlo.

El ojiverde la miraba sorprendido


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**_Final del cap. Anterior: _**

_"El ojiverde la miraba sorprendido. Y ella al comprender su mirada le dijo muy despacito"_

**Sigue: **

-Fue demasiado? O bastaba con un beso en la mejilla?- Lo observaba detenidamente esperando su respuesta.

-Ah? No no esta bien… esta bien...- Y se sentó a su lado.- Crees que haya funcionado?- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos _"Que ojos hermosos tienes Hermione, lástima que al tonto de mi amigo no le intereses… pero más me duele que no te intereses tu en mi…"_ Salió de sus pensamientos justo cuando escucho que Hermione paraba de hablar.

-…mirando.-

-Eh? Que? Perdona no te escuche.- Se sintió un tonto, claro porque el le había preguntado y no la había escuchado en absoluto.

-Que si, que fue suficiente para que nos crean, mira, todos nos están mirando.- Era verdad, todos les estaban mirando, incluso la mesa de los Slytherins.

-Crees que tendremos que fingir cada vez que estemos en público? Es decir, caminar por los pasillos de la mano y esas cosas?-Mientras, se terminaba el plato de avena y bebía un poco de café.

-Pues… creo que si… y mas te vale ser romántico y cariñoso- Al notar que Harry no comprendía…-más de lo normal Harry. Al escuchar eso se acercó lentamente a su amiga, esta le miraba confundida y…algo nerviosa?, le corrió delicadamente el pelo de su oreja y le susurró con una voz extremadamente seductora y varonil

-Con que sea así todo el tiempo esta bien?...preciosa?- Le besó en la mejilla dulcemente y se incorporo en su lugar para ver la impresión que había causado. En efecto, Hermione tenía sus mejillas ardiendo y una sonrisa de vergüenza. Harry se sonrió para dentro por su gran acto de romanticismo, le encantaba actuar así con Hermione, mas que nada por que ella no se daría cuenta nunca de que el le diría esas cosas en serio.

-S—si, e-esta bien a-así…- Nerviosa por la hazaña de su amigo, siguió sentada a su lado esperando que este termine su desayuno.

Justo cuando se estaban yendo, por la puerta del gran salón entran Ron y Lavander. Por lo que Hermione aprovecho para besar dulcemente en la mejilla a su amigo. Este captó la indirecta y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacía su cuerpo, la chica le correspondió acariciando su cabello y dándole un corto beso en la nariz, seguido de una risita tona. La parejita termino de hacer sus jueguitos cariñosos para luego salir del gran salón sin saludar ni a Ron ni a Lavander, quienes se quedaron observando como desaparecían tras la puerta del comedor.

-Como crees que se lo hayan tomado?- Dijo la muchacha tomando de las manos a su ahora "novio".

-No lo se, no me fije en sus caras, tenía algo mas importante delante- Sonriente, le beso en la mejilla, claro por que se avesianaban un grupo de alumnos de 4to…

-Uh…-

-Si quieres finjo que me olvide de algo y me sigues hasta adentro… pero solo si te importa mucho…- Dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la sala común, envuelto en sus pensamientos, dejando a una Hermione desconcertada y confusa.

_"Que estoy haciendo? Ayudando a que la chica que quiero e incluso AMO le llame la atención a mi mejor amigo? Que clase de persona con cerebro hace eso?... Y como si fuera poco, Ron y Lavander ni siquiera notaron que estábamos ahí!... que perdida de tiempo…mierda… por que tengo que enamorarme de Hermione?! Seria mas feliz si me gustara Dobby.." _

_"Que mosca le pico? De un momento a otro quiere ayudarme y luego se aleja! Que amigo!..."_

Camino en dirección al lago.

-Uff que frío! Donde estará mi bufanda?- Hurgó en los bolsillos de su túnica pero no la encontró- Claro! En el gran salón…- Dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió en dirección al comedor, temiendo que alguien la tomara antes que ella.

Cuando llegó, por suerte nadie la había encontrado, había caído debajo de la mesa.

-Acá esta…- Se agachó a recogerla cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Hola!- La chica subió lentamente su mirada para luego chocarse con una azul.- Como andas? Perdiste algo?

-N-no… olvide mi bufanda nada mas…- Se puso erguida, pero sin poder igualar la altura del pelirrojo.- Bueno… me voy… a… la sala común.- Sin esperar respuesta de Ron, salió del gran salón antes de presenciar otro coqueteo de Lavander con su amigo.

Sintió el aire fresco del pasillo, cuando alguien le tomo del brazo.

-Estas saliendo con Harry, Hermione?- La curiosidad mató al gato.- Ella le miro, y al notar esa mirada de inquietud en el, sonrió feliz.

-Si. Así es… estamos saliendo…-

-Pero… cuando paso? –Parecía alterado, enojado…

-El me entiende Ron, y yo a el, nos queremos-….-Y mucho, desde lo que pasó el ministerio.-Noto como se ponía rojo, quizás de vergüenza, de furia, o de bronca. A lo que añadió- Te pasa algo?... Ronald?

-Ah? No, no…. Para nada…-

-Que bueno, adiós!- Y salió disparada a buscar a Harry, dispuesta a contarle que su plan estaba dando resultados. Corrió hacia la sala común, (que estaba completamente vacía) donde presintió que estaría. Y lo estaba, sentado de espaldas a la puerta del retrato de la dama gorda.

-Harry! Harry!, adivina que!- dio la vuelta al sillón y lo vio, inmediatamente se perdió en sus ojos, ese mar esmeralda, tan cristalino y oscuro al mismo tiempo. Salió del "transe" dispuesta para hablar, pero él le sacó ventaja.

-Hermione, escucha… no… no se como decirte esto…-Se rascaba la cabeza pensando una razón creíble, obvio no quería decirle la verdad…_"Y ahora que le digo…??...ummm… Ya se!"_- No puedo seguir ayudándote… lo siento.

-Pe-pero, si recién hoy fue nuestro primer movimiento! Y tu me diste la idea!- Estaba confundida, de un momento a otro era Harry, el romántico, el amigo que siempre esta, para lo que sea…

-Si, si lo se, pero… es que… no quiero que la chica que me gusta… crea que yo no la quiero….es decir… que… eh… cuando…- "Y ahora Harry? Como te safas??"- no puedo lo siento, adiós…- Y así se fue… dejándola desconcertada y sola.

_"Si harry… creo que así va a ser mejor… olvídala… nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo… solo soy el amigo, el que le ayuda, el presta el hombro para llorar… pero nunca el motivo de sus suspiros, de sus sonrisas… nunca…" _

-Eh! Harry! Como es que sales con Hermione?- Era Ron, dispuesto a pedir todas las explicaciones posibles.

-Ya no… adiós.- Y siguió su camino, hacia donde? Quien sabe!

Se sentía fatal. Quería llorar, de bronca, de impotencia. Recostándose en una pared del pasillo, solo un gruñido, y comenzó a llorar, en silencio.

-Quien esta ahí?- Era una voz familiar e irreconocible, era Luna- Ah Harry eres tu… que bueno por que creí que… que te pasa? Por que lloras?

-Ah… hola Luna…- Se dio la vuelta para limpiarse disimuladamente las lágrimas.

-Que te pasa? Por que estabas llorando?-

-Por nada…es solo que…-

-Que Harry? Es Hermione?-

El chico la miro de repente.- Como sabes que es por eso?-

-No le pediste que fuera tu novia en el gran salón?- Dijo con un tono obvio

-si… pero… no… no era en serio…-

-Como que no era en serio? Si te beso en frente de todos!-

-Si, pero era una farsa, era para hacer creer a Ron que estábamos saliendo, para que sienta celos.- Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con Luna a su lado.

-Y si todo era una farsa… por que estas llorando?-

-No… no te lo puedo decir… es algo personal para mi…-

-Estas enamorado de Hermione, no es cierto?- Otra vez!

-Como sabes todo!

-Hay… Harry, me extraña que ella no se diera cuenta, cualquiera que te mire cuando estas con ella o cerca de ella se da cuenta de que algo sientes… y ahora que te veo llorar… es mas que obvio…- Era cierto… por que otro motivo lloraría?-No te preocupes se lo que se siente…me siento asi todo el tiempo…

-Gracias Luna, de verdad eres una gran amiga- Le miró esos ojos azules brillantes, había cambiado mucho, ya no usaba ese collar de corcho que tenía el año anterior, había crecido bastante, se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer.- Luna…

-Si?

-Por que sientes lo mismo que yo? Alguien no te corresponde?

Ella suspiro, y miro por una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo.

-Si… así es Harry… no me corresponde… y creo que nunca lo hará…

-Pero por que? Siendo alguien como tu sería difícil no corresponderte

-Por que lo dices?- dijo en tono un poco nervioso

-Y… bueno… por que tienes una mirada hermosa… y eres de muy buena compañía.-La chica de ojos azules se sonrojo

-Yo tampoco entiendo por que Hermione no te corresponde Harry…por que la verdad… tu también eres de muy buena compañía, y tienes unos ojos hermosos también.- El ojiverde se conmovió, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera Hermione.

-Gracias Luna.-

Caminaron un rato por los pasillos del inmenso castillo, Harry no había recibido noticias de Hermione ni de Ron, la verdad no le importaba que hagan, pero lo unico que esperaba, era no perder a Hermione para siempre. Pero por otro lado… sabiendo que ella nunca le correspondería, tenía que olvidarla, tenía que dejarla ir. Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, hasta que tocó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

-Luna, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, lo que quieras…-Dijo perdiendo su mirada en esos ojos verde esmeralda que la volvían loca desde el primer día en que lo vio

-Quien es la persona que no te corresponde? Es Ron?- Pregunto, sintiendo ya un tremendo odio hacia el por llamar la atención de todas las chicas a las que el quería. Incluso Luna.

-No… no es Ron.- respondió con aire soñador- Es…- Tomo aire y miró hacia otro lado para no ver la expresión de su rostro.- eres tu harry…-dijo casi en un susurro.


	3. Celos

**Hola!! perdon por tardarme!! pero es que consegui el 7mo libro de Harry en cast.. y bue... me re emocione y... etc...**

**Aca va un pedazo!! **

**Enjoyy!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry la miraba increíblemente sorprendido, nunca creyó que era él, el chico por el que Luna se sufría.

-Luna, me siento un idiota, hasta hace 15 minutos te estaba contando mis sentimientos por Hermione, cuando tu estas enamorada de mi…-Suspiro y se acomodaba los anteojos, se peinaba con las manos, parecía sumamente alterado, pero sintió una cálida mano tocando su rostro, y choco con una mirada azul penetrante.

-No te preocupes Harry, no me has hecho daño.-dijo suavemente

-Pero… lo siento, de verdad perdona pero tengo que pensar.- Y se alejó caminando en dirección al gran salón. Cuando llego ahí, recordó que tendría que enfrentarse a las miradas de Hermione, y las de Ron. Y decidió escaparse por el resto del día.

Al día siguiente se desperto a la hora del almuerzo.

-Que suerte que aun no empiezan las clases…- Dijo en voz alta el ojiverde, ya que se econtraba solo en su dormitorio.

Después de asearse se fue en direccion al gran salón, al aproximarse se pudieron hacer mas claras las voces de los alumnos, caminó lentamente por los pasillos que había entre las mesas hasta encontrar al pelirrojo, y junto a el estaba Hermione, riendo, en otra punta y furiosa se encotraba Lavander, que miraba a la castaña con odio. De pronto observó una escena que hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies. Ron tomaba a Hermione del mentón para atraerla hacia si, y darle un corto pero dulce beso. Desvió la mirada rápidamente para pasar desapercibido, pero no lo logro.

-Harry! HARRY! Ven estamos aquí!- Ron lo llamaba feliz con las manos.

No tubo mas remedio que sentarse con ellos.- Si que me conoces amigo eh? Como sabías que verte a ti con Hermi (_"Hermi?? Ahora le dice Hermi?? Uff dios…"_ pensó el ojiverde) me haría resaltar lo que verdaderamente siento por ella?

-No se ron solo se me ocurrió…-Contesto en tono apagado… obvio que la nueva pareja no se dio cuenta

La que no se había animado a hablar todavía era Hermione, que le observaba de reojo y había dejado de reír instantáneamente.

El resto del almuerzo fue en silencio. Salvo de parte de Ron que de vez en cuando le hacía alguna que otra caricia a su nueva novia. Harry miraba para otro lado. Se puso a pensar en lo que le había confesado su amiga, Luna. Se imagino a el junto a ella… no se veían mal, al contrario hacían muy linda pareja.

"_Si invito a Luna a salir… podré olvidarme de Hermione…Y comenzar de nuevo… y no intervendré en su relación… si es una magnífica idea, invitare a Luna a salir, pero no hoy, tengo que pensar como hacerlo…" _

Se levantó de su asiento y salió del gran salón sin emitir palabra alguna, dejando a una preocupada Hermione. _"Tengo que averiguar por que se comporta así…mañana hablo con el… y le pido que me cuente todo…"_

Mientras tanto, un joven de pelo negro se revolvía el cerebro para hacer una simple pregunta a una buena amiga.

-Ya se! La invito a dar un paseo por el lago!- Dijo brincando de su cama en la que estaba sentado.-Si…si una muy buena idea…-_"pero va a ser mejor que no hable de esto ni con Ron ni con Hermione…especialmente con Hermione…"_

Mientras tanto, en el gran salón…

-Ron, no notaste algo extraño en Harry?- preguntó la chica de ojos marrones.

-Ah?... no… no, nada raro… Por?-

-Por que estaba algo…apagado.-

-Naaa, no hay nada de que preocuparse…amor, crees que me veo mas sexi con el cabello para atrás? O todo revuelto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mostrándole los distintos peinados.

-Por que no te lo dejas como estaba?

-Que no te gusta ninguno?-

-No, es solo que… para atrás, me haces acordar a Malfoy, y todo revuelto, creeme no es tu estilo… es mas propio de Harry, el es mas despelotado (desordenado)-

-Ah…-

El resto del día pasó como de costumbre, alumnos observando al calamar gigante en el algo, algunos paseando por los pasillos y otros en la sala común con sus amigos y/o novias/os, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, en la que Harry tuvo que soportar los estupidos comentarios de Ron, y las nerviosas miradas de Hermione cada vez que su novio le hacía una muestra de cariño. Terminada la cena, los prefectos de cada casa repartieron los horarios.

-Que tenemos mañana?- preguntó un chico alto llamado Neville.

-Transformaciones - Le respondió la prefecta de Griffindor.

Harry se lamento por dentro, tendría que aguantar de nuevo las pavadas de Ron y las extrañas miradas constantes de Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó mas temprano de lo normal, se vistó, bajó al gran salón y lo encontró vacío, así que se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor mirando hacia la de Revenclaw. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron llegando los alumnos, entre ellos Ron y Hermione que se sentaron frente a el. Harry no les prestó atención, siguió desayunando, hasta que una chica de pelo rubio platinado y ojos azules vidriosos entro en el gran salón, la seguía con la mirada, y ella se sentó derecho frente a el, le observava pensativa, con ese aire soñador que tanto la caracterizaba. Se miraban, y seguían comiendo, y asi durante un largo rato. Hasta que una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel no soporto tanta "curiosidad", por asi decirlo, y abrio la boca.

-Que pasa Harry? Que tanto miras?- Dijo sonriendo, para luego girar la cabeza y observar a Luna que se reía y se seguía mirando con el ojiverde. En ese momento, la mirada de Hermione cambio, para dar paso a una mirada recelosa y confusa _"Soy yo o Harry se esta haciendo el tonto con Luna Lovegood??... no…. Debo estar alucinando…"_

-Eh? Me hablaste a mi?- Pregunto después de una rato el ojiverde.

-Si, si te hablaba a ti, que te pasa?-

-Nada… Hermione… solo… miro para ahí, eso es todo.- Dio una ultima mirada a la mesa de los Revenclaw- Adiós, ya termine.- Y se dirigió a la salida.

Hermione dio una última mirada la mesa donde se encontraba Luna y vio que ella también se marchaba._"Pero será posible che…"_

-Que pasa Hermi? Estas molesta por algo?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No… no nada…-

Una vez fuera del comedor, Harry y Luna comenzaron a reír para después dirigirse al lago antes de la primera hora. Caminaron en silencio… hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió que ese era un momento perfecto para preguntar.

-Luna…-Le dijo deteniéndose para mirar esos ojos azules.

-Si?

-Te gustaría salir ser mi novia?-Tomo sus manos .

-Harry… no se… que decirte… -

-Nada más di lo que sientas…-Sin que Harry pudiera terminar de hablar, Luna lo beso, rápidamente el chico le respondió. Al cabo de un rato cuando necesitaron aire…

-Eso quiere decir que si?- Dijo tomándola de la cintura. Se sentía un poco extraño, pero luego se acostumbraría, pensó.

-mmm…-Luna guardo silencio un momento, apropósito- Nop-

-Que??-

-Si tonto, estaba bromeando…- Y le regaló una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Ahh…-Dijo entonces mas aliviado-Bueno… vamos a dentro? Se me hace tarde y tengo que ir a clases, luego nos vemos, de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien. Luego nos vemos- Se inclino para besarle dulcemente en la mejila y luego seguir despidiendose con la mano. _"No lo puedo creer!! Al fin… asi que bastaba con solo decirle lo que sentía…"_

-Bueno… ahora… a clases.- Siguió caminando hasta el salón de Transformaciones, donde encontró a Neville esperándole.

-Harry! Al fin llegaste! Donde estabas?-Pregunto éste preocupado.

-Estaba… dando un paseo, nada más. Entramos?-

-Bueno, esta bien. Te sientas conmigo Harry? Es que no encuentro pareja…- Dijo este sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

-Claro! No quiero molestar a Ron ni a Hermione, sabes?- E hizo una seña que indicaba que andaban juntos. El chico regordete a su lado rió.

Entraron al aula. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su habitual escritorio.

-Buenos días- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por entre los pupitres.-Hoy, vamos a transformar a nuestros objetos mas preciados en algo que represente nuestras emociones, el funcionamiento del hechizo es muy similar al de un patronus. Y sirve para apartar estos sentimientos y mantenerlos a salvo de algún ataque de Legeremancia, en caso de no saber interpretar el arte de la Oclumancia.- Volvió a detenerse en frente de la clase.- Trabajaran en parejas, y yo voy a elegirlas, para igualar las capacidades de cada uno.-Hubo un respingo de parte de la clase. La profesora empezó a elegir las parejas, hasta que llegó el turno de Harry.-Potter… trabajaras con la señorita Granger, Longbottom, con Weasly.-Por primera ves en un par de días, la mirada marrón chocolate chocó con una verde esmeralda, y se mantuvieron así durante un instante.

-Harry, me voy yo al asiento de Ron? Ó te vas tu?- Preguntó Neville haciendo que desviara la mirada.

-Esta bien, dile a Hermione que venga…- Debía mostrase distante, lo mas distante posible, ahora estaba saliendo con Luna, y ella era una magnifica persona. Vio a su amiga caminar en direccion hacia el con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Hola…-le saludó ella

-Hola…umm… tienes alguna idea de cómo se hace esto?-Pregunto intentando romper un poco el silencio.

-Si… tienes que hacer este movimiento- Hizo con la mano una figura de 3 movimientos- Y luego dices _"Tetrifatto"_, y así…-Pero no termino la frase, si no que hurgó en su mochila y saco un gran libro de Runas Antiguas. Y se puso a practicar en silencio. Harry sacó de su mochila una fotografía de el con sus padres cuando era un pequeño bebe. Tras un largo rato en silencio, Hermione habló.

-A donde fuiste hoy?- Preguntó sin sacar la vista de su libro.

-Por que preguntas?-

-Por nada…-

-Ah…bueno.- Siguieron trabajando.

-Por que te fuiste?-

-Perdon?- Ahora si, volvió la vista hasta ella.

-Si, cuando me dejaste sola y confundida en la puerta del Gran Salón.

-Lo siento Hermione, yo... no podía seguir haciendo eso...-Ahora la foto de él con sus padres se estaba transformando en un extraño animal, parecía una nutria blanca, con orejas parecidas a las de un conejo.

-Claro, pero podias ir a caminar con Luna por el lago no es cierto?-

-Pero de que estas hablando?

-No te hagas el listo conmigo Harry, los vi- el libro de runas estaba mutando a una bola de pelos roja, con cuernos, parecía un ciervo pelirrojo-Todo el tiempo los vi- Dijo aclarando que los había observado a el y a Luna besandose a orillas del lago.

-P-pero y ti que te molesta? no estas saliendo con Ron?-

-Si, asi es yo, estoy saliendo con Ron, el es al que amo.-Dijo remarcando la frase "AL QUE AMO" y siguó trabajando en silencio, el ciervo pelirrojo, esta perdiendo su tono fuego para dar paso a la forma de un autentico ciervo. Harry intento seguir hablando con ella, pero apenas toco la campana, ella huyo del aula, dejando en su banco, el ciervo, ahora bien transformado.

Esa reaccion de Hermione le había dejado bien confundido, _"Esta celosa?... no... no puede ser...si ella misma me había pedido a mi que le ayudara!..."_


	4. Algo mas en que pensar

Hola!!! aca esta el cap. 4! ENJOY!!

Esa reacción de Hermione le había dejado bien confundido, _"Esta celosa?... no... no puede ser...si ella misma me había pedido a mi que le ayudara!..."_

A la hora de la cena, Harry invitó a Luna a sentarse junto a el, claro tras una tarde a orillas del lago junto a su nueva pareja olvido totalmente el extraño comportamiento de Hermione.

Entraron hablando animadamente al gran salón, para ir a sentarse frente a sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione.

-Hola Harry! Donde te metiste esta tarde, te estaba buscando- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estuve con Luna.-Dijo sin importancia, para seguir prestando atención a lo que le decía su Luna, ignorando las continuas miradas de Hermione.

-Y… como has estado Luna?-Preguntó en tono burlón la chica al lado del pelirrojo.

-Ah?...bien, más que bien…no es cierto? Harry?-Acto siguiente besó al moreno para luego sonreir. Hermione reacciono de la misma manera que había reaccionado durante todo el día. _"Pero que se cree? Que puede sacarme a mi Harry así como así?...un momento…¿Mi Harry?...umm… no, no, no estoy celosa, estoy alucinando…"_

-Agh, ya te entiendo Luna.- Dijo la castaña, miró a su compañero- Te entiendo perfectamente.- En ese instante, una fuerza que no supo de donde vino, se apoderó de ella para impulsarla a hacer algo que en realidad quería hacer, pero no debía…Tomó a Ron por la túnica para estrecharlo hacía su cuerpo y besarlo violenta y apasionadamente, separándose cuando ya no pudo respirar, para mirar a unos ojos verdes que la observaban extrañados y sorprendidos.

-Wow, esta nueva Hermione me gusta- Comentó un estúpido cabeza de zanahoria. La rubia de ojos azules se limitaba a sonreír a su ojiverde, sin prestar atención alguna a la reciente acción de su amiga. Harry, que había captado a la inesperada Hermione, no pudo entender por que hacía lo que hacía, acaso no era ella la que sufría por su mejor amigo? Estaría realmente celosa?, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. El resto de la cena transcurrió normalmente, con algunos comentarios incómodos de parte de Hermione, risitas por parte de Luna, pavadas por parte de Ron, inquietudes por parte de Harry.

De regreso a la sala común, el ojiverde se despido de su novia con dulce beso y un buenas noches, todavía se sentía extraño besando a Luna, pero se seguía convenciendo de que era cuestión de tiempo. Por otro lado, tenía que averiguar el por que del comportamiento de Hermione, eso realmente le preocupaba, podia indicar dos cosas, esta celosa, o se esta volviendo loca…

"_Uff… como es posible que Harry se haya enamorado de Luna!! Lunatica Lovegood! Todavía no me cabe… teniendo tantas chicas a su alrededor! Aparte… no hacen linda pareja… a él le vendría bien alguien con ojos marrones… si convinan muy bien el verde… pelo castaño… medio enmarañado… un momento, esa soy yo! Que me esta pasando! No me estare enam-… noo… imposible…lo que pasa es que… no quiero que lo lastimen! Si eso es… no quiero que lo lastimen!..."_

En la sala común se despidio de sus dos amigos para irse a su dormitorio, no podía sacarse la imagen de Harry y Luna de su cabeza, necesitaba dormir…

En el resto de la semana, el comportamiento de Hermione no cambió, seguía haciendo comentarios incomodos y dando malos tratos a Luna cada vez que la veía. Harry no lo soporto más. Decidio hablarle, pero no sabía cuando, por que sabía de antemando que ella no le respondería, asi que se decidio coquetear exageradamente con Luna cada vez que Hermione los miraba, para comprobar si realmente estaba celosa o se estaba volviendo loca.

Un sábado, se encontraban sentados en un banco en el pequeño patio de Hogwarts. El acariciaba su sedoso pelo, ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros, sintiendo como una suave brisa les golpeaba sus rostros, el la miró, ella también, se unieron en un fugaz beso, ella sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba desde las sombras, con aire ofendido, él sabía de la presencia de un tercero, y apuró las cosas, la sentó en sus piernas y le besó el cuello subiendo lentamente hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para luego unirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso. La persona oculta en las sombras soltó un bufido y se encamino a uno de los pasillos. El la siguió con la mirada, se despidió amablemente de Luna, para seguir a la castaña, la encontró en un pasillo caminando como una histérica apunto de doblar la esquina.

-Hermione!- La llamó, ella se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarlo lentamente, con un semblante asesino.-Hermione ven, tengo que hablarte.

-…-

-De veras ven.- Ella no respondió, se limito a darse vuelta y a seguir caminando, Harry corrió tras ella, que empezó a correr también cuando escucho los pasos del ojiverde tras de ella, pero el era mas rápido. La tomo del brazo y la obligo a detenerse y a mirarle.

-Que quieres?!-Le espetó furiosa

-Que es lo que te pasa?! Te la pasas siguiéndonos a Luna y a mi!-

-Nada me pasa!-

-Y esperas que crea eso?-

-Si! Lo espero!-

-Pues estas bien tonta! No me lo creo! Acaso estas loca?-

-No! No estoy loca!-

-Y que entonces?! Estas celosa?! Estas celosa de Luna?!- Ella no respondió, lo sabía desde hace días, verdaderamente estaba celosa, no sabía por que, hasta donde ella sabía no amaba a Harry- Estas celosa Hermione?

-…-

-Contéstame por favor-

-Que es lo que ves en Luna Harry? Por que no me explicaste nunca nada de lo que sentías?!-

-No podía explicarte Hermione…- Dijo el chico recordando por que había comenzado a salir con su amiga rubia de ojos azules intensos. Lo había hecho por ella, por que estaba loco por ella, todavía lo estaba, en los dos meses transcurridos del curso, y estando saliendo con Luna no lo había conseguido, seguía perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

-Por que?!- Se veía tan hermosa gritando, alterada, moviendo las manos nerviosas, con esos rizos castaños cubriéndole delicadamente el rostro. Simplemente…_divina…_-Por que?! No me respondiste!-

Instintivamente Harry la arrincono contra uno de los muros del deshabitado pasillo, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos, para sorpresa de Hermione, se encontraba entre la pared y el ojiverde. El la observaba detenidamente, esa sensación de tenerla bajo su poder le encantaba. Soltó dulcemente uno de los brazos de ella para usarlo de sostén colocándolo próximo a la cabeza de Hermione. Adoptando así una pose mas sexy (N/A: y que sexy!!)

-Q-que e-estas haciendo?- preguntó la chica. Una mínima distancia los separaba uno del otro.

-Te estoy respondiendo Hermione- Dijo casi en un susurro, para luego acortar completamente las distancias, uniéndose un beso, que la castaña no tardo en corresponder. Abrazo sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo, contorneo la figura de la chica, haciendo que esta dejase escapar un leve jadeo que animó al morocho a ir mas lejos. Ella revolvía su cabello negro con pasión y anhelo, esos sentimientos de celos se iban apagando al sentirlo junto a ella. Cuando necesitaron aire, Harry bajo sus besos hasta el blanco cuello de Hermione, piel suave y un perfume maravillosamente exquisito pensó el ojiverde. La levantó apoyandola contra la pared del pasillo, ella enroscó sus piernas al cuerpo del muchacho, para atraparlo y sentir que era suyo, solamente suyo.

-Harry…-lo llamo la castaña, pero el chico se negaba a desprender sus labios de su cuello.-Harry de veras para.

-Que pasa?- pregunto este un poco desconcertado.

-Por que hicimos esto?- se notaba un poco confundida, dado que ella no sabía exactamente que era lo que sentía respecto a su mejor amigo.

-umm… me pediste que te respondiera por que y eso hice, te dejaste llevar supongo… por que me dejaste claro la otra vez que no sientes nada con respecto a mi… recuerdas?- Ella parecía no entenderlo, a lo que él agrego- la clase de Transformaciones?…. Tu ciervo rojo peludo?-

-Oh… si… ahora me acuerdo…-…-Pero… eso quiere decir que… en realidad…. No amas a Luna Harry?

-Nunca lo hice…-sostenía una mirada profunda, penetrante. Hermione podría observarlos y perderse en ellos par siempre…

-Pero… por que no me lo dijiste Harry?-

-Por que no te dije que?-

-bueno… es obvio…- Harry aguardo un tanto nervioso- por que no me dijiste que no amabas a Luna de verdad.

-Y por que te interesaría eso?- pregunto intentando llegar al tema que tanto esperaba.

-eh… bueno… yo…-

-Mírame Hermione, nunca has amado a Ron. No es cierto? Cualquiera que te observe diría eso…

-Y-yo… creo… Harry, creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien mas…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdonen si algo corto... pero estoy corta de tiempo y escribo lo mas rapido que puedo :S. espero que les guste...

MAS R/R!! MAS FIC!!! jajaja


	5. Una nueva reaccion

**Hola!! Perdon!! Perdon!! por tardarme tanto! es que no estaba inspirada para escribir!**

**Gracias a tods ls Lectors (jaja todas arrobas) por todos los R/R!!**

**bueno aca les dejo...**

"_bla bla bla"_: Pensamientos del personaje

_**Una Nueva Reaccion  
**_

-Y-yo… creo… Harry, creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien mas…-se soltó del moreno para caminar hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo que daban vista al patio escolar.

-Y… de quien?- Preguntó él ansioso.

-Ahg Harry no te hagas el tonto, sabes exactamente de quien estoy hablando- dijo volteándose a verle algo ruborizada pero tratando de mantenerse seria.-No me hubiera dejado llevar si ese no fueras tu… no se que es lo que me haces… pero… me atrapas… realmente… no puedo ver a alguien mas estando contigo…

-Eso… eso es genial! No sabes como me haces sentir! Me siento… Podría cantar!-

-No, no lo es!-La sonrisa se borro instantáneamente del rostro del ojiverde…- Por que… quiero a Ron…yo… no podría lastimarlo… y… estas con Luna… ella realmente te quiere Harry, no sería muy agradable de tu parte dejarla…-

-P-pero… yo… yo te quiero Hermione, mas que a nada, no me hagas esto por favor…-

-Lo siento mucho Harry… creo que es lo mejor para los dos… mientras a mi alrededor sean felices, estoy dispuesta a dar todo mi amor a cambio de ello.- Y dicho estoy se marcho, dejándolo solo y abandonado en el pasillo, con la única compañía de la brisa entrando por las amplias ventanas del corredor.

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más locos. Harry buscaba un momento en el que pueda volver a hablar con Hermione, a solas, pero le parecía que ella no quería saber absolutamente nada con el. Por lo que solo le hablaba si era necesario. Pero no iba a quedar así por mucho tiempo.

Harry y Luna caminaban por las orillas del lago. El, extraño y pensativo, Ella de lo mas felíz, sin saber que esa felicidad se iba a esfumar como un puñado de Galleons en Soretilegios Weasly. (N/A: Iba a poner "como un pedo de gato al viento, pero era muy grosero para este tipo de Fic XD)

-Luna… escucha tenemos que hablar-

-Cuando quieras, que pasa?-

-_"AHG!! Como le digo??, bueno, pero es lo mejor para todos…bueno, ahí vamos…"_ Lunaquierocortarconvos-

-Que?-

-Que… perdona pero…s-siento que lo nuestro no va a ningún lado… y…y y-yo…aún quiero mucho a Hermione, te pido por favor que me perdones, yo no quería que esto terminara así. Por favor perdoname, lo siento mucho…- Y dando media vuelta, se fue, sin más, se marcho

Luna no pudo pensar en nada, lo unico que podía visualizar en sus pensamientos, era ella, como no lo haberlo notado? Ella es la que siempre le protegió, la que estuvo a su lado, la que le creyo. Pero ella no, ella solo era "Lunatica Lovegood", sabía en sus adentros que no podía tener tanta suerte…

En la sala común de Griffindor…

"_Que hago?...No quiero lastimar a Ron… y quedaría como una completa estupida… primero insistir en salir con el para después darme cuenta de que era un capricho del momento…claro sin añadir que me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amigo… _

_-Basta de tanto pensar alguien viene!_

_-Quien dijo eso??_

_-Yo tu conciencia cerebrito!_

_-Ah…_

_-Bueno basta alguien viene!_

_-Bueno…ummm….chau entonces…_

_-Si si si lo que quieras…"_

Escucho pasos, no tenia que ser una genia para saber de quien eran…

Lo observo desde la oscuridad en la que estaba. Y aguardo, esperando sus movimientos.

El se sentó en el sofá mas próximo al fuego, que era el mas próximo a Hermione, y se limito a observar las llamas que parpadeaban iluminando la Sala Común. Tenía que decirle algo, sabia que no podria aguantar mas tiempo sin hablarle, le hacia falta, pero debia mantenerse al margen… ella estaba compromentida con otra persona… Al final de la batalla de sentimientos, pudo soltar un timido

-Hola…-Y salio de la penumbra.

Antes de contestar volvio su mirada hasta que choco con una marron que lo miraba muy de cerca.

-Hola Hermione, por fin te dignas a hablarme…- Le espetó

-Bueno… es que… mira… Harry. Yo… crei…- Solto un fuerte suspiro- Creí que si no volvía a hablarte, podías dejar de ocupar gran parte de mis pensamientos…-

-Yo te ocupo… gran parte de tus pensamientos?- Preguntó perplejo, pues creyó que todo había sido un calenton del momento, y quizás por eso se sentía tan enfadado, no sabía si sentirse mal o culpable, pero el dejar a Luna no le había producido ningún sentimiento de culpa, es mas, penso que le estaba haciendo un bien.

Ella se limito a responder con un débil Si , parecia avergonzada…

-Pero… que hay de Ron? No es por el que me evitaste todos estos meses?-

-Si… pero… n-no creo que este dando resultado…- A Harry se le ilumino el rostro- pero de todos modos, no quiero romper con el… no soporto hacerle daño a las personas Harry, a las personas que quiero obvio…-

-Y… pero entonces… si sientes algo por mi?... mas que amistad?-

-Es que no te queda claro?!-Contestó ya un tanto impaciente.

-No! No me queda claro! Por que yo ya creí haberte demostrado lo que sentía, y nada mas me abandonaste en la mitad del pasillo!

-Bueno perdón! Pero si tanto te molesta que haya estado un poquito confundida! Si quieres te lo aclaro ahora mismo!-

Harry no tuvo tiempo para replicar, por que ya estaba tumbado en la alfombra a los bordes de la chimenea con Hermione encima besándolo MAS que apasionadamente.

A orillas del Lago, una chica rubia dueña de unos azules ojos saltones, derramaba lagrimas de dolor sobre su regazo,

"_Como pude ser tan tonta?! Debía estar soñando para haber creído que se olvidaría de Hermione tan rápido, fui una tonta, una ingenua…"_

-Hola Luna!- Saludó alegremente un pelirrojo detrás de ella. Antes de responder se volvió para verle mejor y asi mostrarle el dolor que su mejor amigo le había causado.-Pero que te paso? Por que estas llorando?

-Por que crees? Harry me dejó, dice que…- Pero se detuvo para pensar mas lentamente sus palabras, no podía delatarlo, no frente al novio de la que había robado el corazón de su, ahora, expareja.

-Que dijo?-

-Dijo que ya no me ama…- Limpio sus lagrimas con el puño de la túnica- no se si alguna vez lo hizo…-

-Ya… no llores…- Le causaba un gran dolor verla así- No es muy agradable verte llorar, cualquiera que no pudiera quererte tiene que estar loco, Luna.- Y era cierto, pensó, como su amigo, su mejor amigo, no había podido apreciarla.

-No mientas, nadie me quiere, nadie se preocupa por mi, ya viste como me llaman a mis espaldas… "Lunática"…-

-Ya… ya… todo se va a arreglar ya vas a ver…-Le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos. Meditaron así durante un buen rato…solo que al cabo de unos minutos, Luna se encontró recostada en el pecho del pelirrojo.

……………………….

-Gracias, de verdad, fuiste de gran ayuda.-

-No fue nada, eso hacen siempre los amigos verdad?-

-Si… los amigos.- Los ojos de Luna brillaron de una manera nunca antes conocida por Ron. Se miraron durante unos segundos y emprendieron camino a sus respectivas Casas.

**Ya esta! Les gusto?**

**si bueno... ya se que es medio corto... pero bueno... es lo que hay!**

**les dejo un besote! y de nuevo gracias!**

**Ah! y no se olviden!!!**

**R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
